poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Saffron's Softball Spectacular
Saffron's Softball Spectacular is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Disneydude15, Magic-is-cute, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Saffron holds a softball tournament at Poundsville. But the competition has plans to cheat while looking innocent. Plot Part One (As the sun rises at the farm division, Saffron wakes up, leaves her tent, and puts up a flier for softball tryouts then exercise a few steps.) Saffron: (Narrating) June 28. It was the day of the Seasonal Softball Tournament and I was quite ecstatic for that kind of time. (Lucy sleepily approaches Saffron) Lucy: Saffron, try to slow up on the exercising, please. It's only 8 AM. Saffron: Sorry, Grandma. I was kind of excited for the seasonal softball tournament which sign-ups are today. Lucy: Well, it's only fair, since you-- did you say softball? I'd like to participate, but It's for those that are 18 dog years or less. Saffron: Well, grandma, If you want me to, I can get Wishbone to make you and/or grandpa young as your pups. You're free to say no, if you want. Lucy: Well, if you say so... Saffron: Well, it is a yes-or-no question. I'll give you some time to decide as I talk to grandpa. Lucy: Ok. (Walks off.) Kids! Time to get up! and Saffron has something to tell you. (The pups enter.) Sandy: What is it, Saffy? Saffron: Anyone wanting to sign-up for Softball? Mandy: I don't think so. Randy: Thanks, anyway. Sandy: Nope. Andy: No. Saffron: Seriously? Candy: Saffron, last season, we had four wins out of fifteen. Saffron: Well, I know it wasn't our best season on spring-- Andy: Actually, it was. Saffron: Well, We'll have better luck this summer. Tandy: And what makes you sure? Saffron: Well... (Thinking) I'd better not tell the kids that their mom and dad are thinking of participating. however... (Out Loud) It's possible that the Farm Division Team will have Two potential candidates. Pups: Candidates? (Thought Clouds appear over the Pups heads, and Candy thinks a Chinchilla comes at bat and won't swing.) Voice: Fourth Ball. Take Your base. (The Chinchilla runs.) Andy: Maybe... (thinks a pup with a ninja outfit will evade the opposing team's ball, as HE flips on the bases.) Mandy: Perhaps... (Thinks a Pup with a Tree-sized Baseball bat getting ready to swing.) Saffron: No, but good guesses. Tandy: Well, If Saffy's confident that the Farm Division will win... (The Six Pups sign up on the paper.) (Under the Farm Division's House's porch, Saffron comes out with a box as Rusty watches.) Rusty: And what's in the Box, Saffron? Your Softball Cards? Saffron: No, It's something special. some time ago When I came for a visit to the farm division during a thunderstorm... (Flashback to a Stormy Night at the Farm Division as Saffron ran to the Barn.) I wasn't informed of a terrible storm that came to Poundsville and the surrounding areas. (Saffron tries to open the Barn door even through kicking it, but was locked and to no avail.) So, In hopes of not getting struck by lightning, I crawled under a rock for cover. then... (A Lightning bolt strikes a tree branch.) I saw the branch and it got Me thinking. that I could use as a battering ram... (Saffron barely lifts up the branch, then places it safely on the barn, and jumps inside.) but I saw an open window on the barn and I used the Branch as a stepladder into safety. (The Flashback ends with a thunderclap.) Rusty: You mean the banging on the barn door was You? Saffron: Well, I couldn't scream for help since the thunder would drown Me out. Inside this box, is something special I wanted to give to Your Pups. (Opens the box to reveal a slew of Baseball jackets.) Rusty: Wow. Saffron: and I also made a couple of jackets for You and Grandma. It's not finished Yet, but It will be tomorrow. furthermore, Feel free to say "No", but have You ever wanted to play with Your pups in Their size? Rusty: Huh? Lucy: Well, to be honest, we haven't before. Saffron: Yes. The only way to do it would be having your pups go to the past. and not have Your past younger selves come to the now. but I have a better idea. Excuse me. (Comes inside the barn and speaks to the Puppy Pound via Shortwave Radio.) This is Saffron calling Puppy Pound. come in, Puppy Pound. (At the puppy pound, Wishbone is seen meditating.) Wishbone: Today is a slow day. (The Shortwave Radio rings.) Wishbone: Huh? (answers the radio.) This is Holly's Puppy Pound. Wishbone speaking. Saffron: Ah. Great. Wishbone, Is there a rule against granting Cats and Dogs to become the age of Their kittens and puppies? Wishbone: Well... I don't know. Why? Saffron: Well, I was hoping to give Grandpa Rusty and Grandma Lucy a chance to become pups again to play with Their Pups on even age. Wishbone: I see. And I'm guessing that you're holding a sports tourney? Well, if you are, may I join in? I'll change my age as well. Saffron: I got a better Idea. First, I wish that You're at the division. (Wishbone teleports to where Saffron is.) Wishbone: Thanks. can I participate? Saffron: Sure you can. Sixteen Teams, Each one faces fifteen different teams. highest total of wins, wins the Tourney. Wishbone: Wow! but was there a reason Why You wanted Me here? Saffron: Well... I only need Grandpa and Grandma's input. 'scuse Me. (goes to Lucy but trips on something.) Ouch! (gets up) Sorry. What do You think? The idea of becoming a pup again? Lucy: Well... Saffron: take as much time as needed. Lucy: Thank You. but the way Me and Rusty are, We're growing old, and We're not as energetic as We used to. Saffron: Again, take Your time deciding whether You and Grandpa want to become young as Your pups. besides, I never saw You in Your younger years. Lucy: Well, Me and Rusty were born in a Medical Lab. Saffron: M-Medical Lab? You mean You were junior Doctors? (Thinks of Lucy and Rusty as Doctors inside a thought cloud.) Lucy: Ha ha ha ha. No, Saffron. (shoos away the thought cloud.) We never had the thought of being Doctors. Saffron: Well, did You have any hobbies when You left the Lab? Lucy: Let me see... (A flashback of Rusty and Lucy's Childhood as They were travelling together.) Well, We've had some experiences. Saffron: Oh. and have You had any experience with Kickball? The same number of Pups and Dogs are equal. (Flashback ends) Lucy: I don't think so. Saffron: Well, what are they? Wishbone: I don't mean to interrupt, but how about you wish that the softball tournament changes the age rules so that everybody can participate. Saffron: Alright. I wish that every Pup and Kitten of Any Age can participate in the softball tournament. Wishbone: Uh-Oh. I just realized that My magic can't change the rules of any official game. sorry. Saffron: Sorry, Grandma. Lucy: Ha ha ha. It's okay. things happen. Wishbone: On the other hand, I can be your manager. Saffron: Well, We've got three more days until the tournament. Now, You were saying? Lucy: Well... (Flashback to Lucy and Rusty as Pups at an empty baseball diamond) We came to a Baseball Diamond that was going to be condemned. (Young Rusty tears off the "Condemned" Sign from the entrance.) Young Rusty: Hey, Lucy, let's play ball! Young Lucy: A good suggestion, Rusty. Young Rusty: I'll swing, you pitch. Young Lucy: Okay. Young Rusty: Oh! Hold on. (puts on an Umpire's mask, and gives one to Young Lucy.) Young Lucy: Thanks. (They play ball.) Lucy: We've had a lot of fun in Our youth playing ball. Saffron: Well, did You have a photo of the occasion? or at least a photo of You as Puppies? Rusty: Actually, no. Saffron: Aw. Lucy: Things were going good, until... (Young Rusty notices something as the sun began to rise.) Young Rusty: Uh-Oh. (a Group of wrecking balls and bulldozers near the diamond.) Lucy, let's take our leave as we get as much baseball equipment. Young Lucy: What? We couldn't. Young Rusty: Hey, Waste not, Want not, Luce. Young Lucy: Good point. Lucy: We ran away from the Diamond and got as much equipment as We could carry, as the Diamond was being demolished. Saffron: Oh. I'm sorry. Wishbone: I also offer my apologies. Saffron: And I promised your pups that I had a couple of secret weapons for Their Softball team. Lucy: What's that? Saffron: Well, Promise You won't fly off the handle, but it's that you two would be in it In their age. and since Wishbone might not be able to grant it... Wishbone: I'll make double sure to check the genie rules. But still, I can be your manager. Saffron: remember, Granting immortality isn't the same as turning one into a genie. Wishbone: I see. I'm glad you know that I can't turn anyone into a genie, but I can check the rules and see if you guys are willing to play. however, You two are probably too elderly to participate in the tournament. but, It's worth a try to make you younger. First... Rusty, Lucy, Hold hands. Saffron: Ready? Rusty/Lucy: Ready. Saffron: Ok. I wish that Rusty and Lucy would be the same age as Their pups. Wishbone: Consider it done. (Zaps Rusty and Lucy, and They become young as Their Pups.) Saffron: How are feeling, Grandpa? Grandma? Rusty: Better than We were... Lucy: ...In a long, long time. Part Two (At the softball field, visitors come to the game as the Farm Division Pups and Cloudy Cats practice before the game starts. then Saffron wearing Her Co-Coach Uniform comes to the Farm Division pups.) Candy: So, Where's the secret weapon, Saffy? Saffron: Weapons. Plural. And there they are. (Rusty and Lucy as Pups appear.) Andy: They're Our aces? Saffron: You could say that. Rusty: I'm Rusty. Lucy: My name's Lucy. Mandy: Wow! They've the same names as Our parents! (Suddenly, the episode stops and Wishbone and Saffron enter.) Wishbone: Really? (Looks behind him) Really! I told you before, Saffron, I can't make everybody immortal or younger! Saffron: I'm sorry. at least re-check the rules. but first... (The episode behind them rewinds.) Saffron: From what I gather, you granted my wish in order to change the age restriction so that everybody can participate. Wishbone: Yes. That is exactly what happened. but the rules can't be changed that easily. It takes some paperwork. You know, red tape. Saffron: Okay. but how will I break it to the pups that I don't have a couple secret weapon? Let alone one? Wishbone: I'll recheck the rules. but for now... (the episode stops at Rusty and Lucy wearing the Co-Coach outfits.) Rusty: Won't our pups be tickled pink when they see us here? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Kanashimi Category:Fan made episodes starring Wishbone Category:Fan made episodes starring Rusty and Lucy